


Fussing

by Ruquas



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Jane just sat there on the bank on the opposite wall, grinning. Probably proud of himself. Cho really wanted to strangle him.





	Fussing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unnötige Aufregung](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/493459) by Ruquas. 



Slowly, Kimball Cho counted in his head until he reached ten. Then twenty. And then he counted to fifty. And then he counted the numbers backwards until he reached zero again. Then started again.

“I will kill him.”, Rigsby murmured next to him. The other man probably hadn’t even meant to say it out loud. Didn’t matter. Rigsby would have to get in line for that.

Jane just sat there on the bank on the opposite wall, grinning. Probably proud of himself. Cho really wanted to strangle him.

“I don’t understand why everyone’s so upset. I mean, we caught Morrison, right? That’s good, we should be celebrating instead.”

Cho didn’t answer. Rigsby tried to murder Jane with a death glare. Sadly, it didn’t work. And then he heard steps and finally, Lisbon appeared. She looked angry, but he could understand that.

“Boss.”, Rigsby said, not looking away from Jane. Lisbon sighed, her look a mix from resignation and anger.

“Could someone explain why Jane got arrested for prostitution? Or why you both got arrested for trying to hire a prostitute?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)
> 
> This is a translated and edited fic which I've written and posted it on a German website.


End file.
